Twins?
by TooMuchTimeTooLittleLife
Summary: Two girls get sent to Ouran but find that fooling the Host Club is harder than it seemed at first.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN, or ever will, ANY OF THE OURAN THINGS! Or the other people or (in advance because I might add stuff later) song titles, book titles or anything like that. Thank you for your consideration _*in a total pre-programmed donate stuff voice*_**

"Becca, we're sending you to Japan. We're all worried about you." Mom shouted for the door.

"WHAT????"I screamed. "Really? Really truly?"

"Yes. You have to take some tests tomorrow to get some scholarships. We've signed you up at Ouran High School. Go get some rest alright?"

The next day I was excused from class to take tests. Oh joy. I get to sit and be watched over by some school official. But I get to tell all of my friends. They were going to freak out absolutely loose it!

"Maddy! Jaycherie! Guess what!"

"Hmm…" Maddy mumbled. She was completely into her new novel.

"I'm going to…" I said motioning with my hands to have them guess.

"Your uncle's?" Jaycherie asked.

"Wrong! Guess again!" I sing-songed.

"New York or a professional baseball game?" Maddy asked not looking up from her book.

"Both wrong. Think bigger."

"Washington D.C.?" Jaycherie asked.

"Okay you guys are really bad at this. Where would I go that would make you guys wish you could go too?"

"JAPAN!" They both yelled.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!!"

"NO WAY!!!" Maddy squealed after the bell rang. It was just me and her because Jaycherie had to go get some books for class.

"Yeah and after primetime I have to go take a whole bunch of tests because the school I'm going to for ALL FOUR YEARS OF HIGH SCHOOL is super expensive."

"What school are you going to? Hey, did I mention my super great news this morning??"

"No, you didn't." I said very seriously.

"I'm going to Ouran." She replied matter-of-factly.

"REALLY???" I shout. Everyone turned and looked at me. "Me too!"

A few weeks later we got our letters. Not surprisingly we both got in.

**That's all for this chapter. I'm going to get the next one out ASAP 'cause this one is not really that interesting. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't, and never will, own any of the Ouran characters or other stuff that is theirs. Or book titles or characters respective of those authors, songs, song titles. The OC's are my though!**

Maddy and I couldn't pass for identical twins, she had straight brown hair and brown eyes and I had red hair that curled everywhere and blue-green eyes, so that was out of the question although it would be fun. Perhaps we could convince them that we were fraternal twins. We have similar facial features and body shape. Perhaps it was similar enough…. Or we could say that we were raised as twin sisters even though we were adopted….. if anyone found out our secret that we were pretending to be twin sisters we could say that was how it was. Only school officials would know that we weren't related.

"Becca, what are you day dreaming about?" Maddy asked. "We're flying above the ocean and instead of looking at it you're day dreaming!"

"Huh? Oh." I looked out the window and wondered about flying. Honestly I don't know why people like flying so much. Besides, there's nothing to see. I sat back again and explained my plan to her quietly. There was a glint in her eyes which meant that she was totally for it.

"See Becca, it isn't so bad fooling people!" She whispered back. I'm the kind of girl that is always super nice, wouldn't hurt anyone and doesn't like fooling people. Maddy was helping me get that other side out more often.

"This is going to be great!" We both said simultaneously. We giggled until the people around us started glaring.

When we landed in Japan we were both exhausted. First we had to pick up our luggage and then find the person who was looking for us. "They said that he would have a sign that said 'Ouran' in English." I said after we had our luggage.

After twenty minutes, we were ready to give up. "THERE!" Maddy shouted, pointing. Finally one of us had spotted our person.

"Oh Goddess! Look who it is!" I sighed.

"The Host Club!" Maddy squealed.

"Don't act like you know who they are alright? Make them wonder for a while okay?" I said. Usually I wasn't this devious, but today was an exception that makes the rule. Ah well, I don't have time to wonder why I'm being so weird.

"Why? Don't we want them to know that we know who they are?"

"No," I say. Maddy put on her puppy dog face as I extended my hand to hold hers. She grabs it, knowing I need re-assurance. Coming face to face with our deceptions was always nerve-wracking. She gave my hand a re-assuring squeeze as we stepped forward into the fearsome world.

**I got this one out faster than I thought I would! I'm going to try to get some more out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I don't own, never will own, and always wish I did own Ouran and all the other stuff (book titles, songs you get the picture). The OC's are mine. Oh… I'm not really that far into the series (yet) so if there's a conflict of character I'm sorry. **

"Uhh, are you two…" Hunny began.

"Becca and…" I started.

"Maddy." She finished.

"Welcome to Japan my lovely princesses," Tamaki interrupted. Thank goodness we'd worked on our Japanese right up until we unloaded the plane. Honestly I really just wanted them to speak English, but it was a great cultural experience. Perhaps we could teach them some English. I rolled my eyes. I began to think about keeping this façade up.

"Becca? Becca? Helllooooo? Anybody home?" Hikaru, or Kaoru, asked. I still can't tell them apart even though I know the secret to doing so.

I jolted, startled by the fact that there was social interaction necessary. "Huh? Sorry, but could you repeat what you said?" I asked, blushing from embarrassment. This so was not the way I wanted to have my first impression upon the Host Club. "And I'm sorry I have to ask but what is your name?"

"I'm Kaoru, Hitachiin and that," he pointed to Hikaru "is my brother Hikaru."

"Thank you. And uh, who is everyone else?" I squeezed Maddy's hand again. I wasn't so certain this was going to work anymore. I was going to crack under the pressure.

"The really, really tall black haired one is Morinozuka Takashi, but we just call him Mori. The short blonde one, his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we just call him Honey. The one with glasses is Kyoya Ootori, and the taller blonde one is Tamaki Suoh and the brown haired…" he said pointing out each one when he said their name.

"You mean brunette?" I interrupted.

"That seems a really rather feminine term…" he countered.

"So? Guys with brown hair are brunettes too okay? What's his name??"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Thank you." I replyed tersely.

By the time that we got to the campus Maddy had already made more appologies than necessary. Obviously she wanted to seem like she was totally impressed by their manners. Sadly I can't stand idiots and I choose to be terse even to the point of being too harsh on them. It's what makes many people at my old school say I've lost it or I'm really mean. Too bad I can't put this into terms anyone but Maddy would understand. Well, here goes nothing. If I'm going to get anywhere in life I'm going to have to do it myself.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I don't usually get along with new people or…" I started to say. Maddy lunged across the limo to cover my mouth before I could say idiots. Awww, did she always have to think ahead when people were involved?

"Anything," she said.

Kyoya raised his eye brow in a question. Mori didn't even aknowledge us. Honey was completely oblivious, I think. Tamaki just stared at us. The twins chuckled and said something about who was going to get which "toy". I glowered. Honestly, I hate being a toy. But I'll play along for a while I tickled Maddy. She squealed and fell across the twins. Exelent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't, still never will, own Ouran High School Host Club or book titles or song titles. Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story. It really means a lot! Oh and if this one isn't any good, I'm really sorry it's been a long day and I'm not pre-writing this chapter. Oh and sorry for the poor spelling my spell checker doesn't catch everything and so sometimes there are mistakes!**

When we got to the main office area to get our schedules, they were busy talking to some important looking person. We stood by the side waiting for one of the ladies to stop talking to whoever it was. The Host Club had gone back to their individual classes so it was just the two of us. We whispered and giggled occasionally, just because we wanted to draw attention to ourselves with out flat out going up to them.

Finally someone noticed us. It was one of the ladies that worked in the office I assume. Oh well we had been noticed. "Can I help you two?" she asked kindly. I think I'm going to like her.

"Uhh, yeah. We're the new students…" Maddy started. Oh dear even she's nervous. This is going to be difficult. She's great with people but if she's nervous……. Oh dear.

She turned to look through some files. She hummed to herself while searching for our papers. I hummed the Jeopardy theme song to myself. Maddy joined in the second time and the third time I dropped out so she was humming alone. We continued the pattern for about five times through. We were on the part when we hummed together the sixth time when she popped up and turned to face us. "Here we are, the papers for our American exchange students. You were put in the same class by request from your parents." She handed us our packets. We had the same class just as she had said. Now I just needed to find a private flute teacher and Maddy needed to find a voice teacher. That wouldn't be too hard I hoped.

"Thank you very much!" I said. Sometimes it worked out to be nice to adults. She smiled nicely as we walked off to our classes. Maybe I would have some friends at this school. It's easier to befriend adults than people my own age. They just didn't get it, most of the things I talked about. Being intelligent always had its downsides.

When we got to our class they were about to call our names, "BA.." the sensei started

"HERE!" Maddy shouted before she could finish the sentence. After a while she was about to call my name. I shouted her when she said SUM. She gave us looks like we were annoying. We proceeded with the lesson, even though it was our first day I was having a hard time concentrating. I rarely catch things when the lessons are in English, but actually understanding the entire lesson in Japanese was even harder. I stared out of the window most of the class until the teacher was passing out papers. Then I stared at the paper attempting to translate, but was having difficulty. Ugh. I may be able to read some kanji characters but this was downright confusing. I put my head on the desk and groaned. I proceeded to bang my head on the desk until Maddy asked if I was okay. She knew I wasn't but she asked to be polite. She hadn't even put her name on the paper. I had managed to do that in the characters. We were both at the point of a mental break down. The teacher came over and handed me a dictionary. On the front were characters and beneath it were the words "Japanese to English Dictionary" I sighed. Thank goodness for dictionaries!

That afternoon after classes got out Maddy suggested that we go to the Host Club. I shook my head until I was dizzy. I wasn't going to put up with those imbeciles any longer than I had to. We were living near Haruhi, and they all knew where we lived because of that. I flat out didn't trust them. But who would? They charm girls for entertainment. She talked me into it because I didn't want to cook tonight and she said she would cook if we went. So we went. Perhaps I could strike a deal with them, I could use the music room for practice before they had customers (if I got there in time) and after wards as well.

When we got there we grabbed our hands and I mentally prepared myself. We stepped into the strange world of the Ouran High School Host Club.

**Okay, I think this one is okay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this one would have been out yesterday but something weird was going on with my finger so I'm typing it today. Still don't, and still never will, own any Ouran High School Host Club, or song titles or book titles. Thanks!**

"Welcome," they said simultaneously. When they saw it was us they smiled, Oh dear, what crazy thing were they going to do now?

"Maddy-chan! Becca-chan!" Honey yelled as he ran to give us hugs. I accepted the hug even though I didn't want it. He reminded me of my demon-spawn siblings. He looked similar to my brother and acted similar to my sister. Oh well, it's just a reminder of home that I will appreciate someday.

Maddy leaned down and picked him up and spun around as she hugged him. She was enjoying being here, I could tell. I'll let her have her fun for now, but I won't stand being here for very long. The twins are too energetic and trickster-y for me. Kyoya….well, Kyoya's Kyoya. Kinda creepy. Tamaki flirted too much and I was likely to give Haruhi's secret away. That left Mori and Honey. We'll only be her for a short while so I decided to talk to Kyoya about practicing here. He said he was busy and to talk to him after the other guests left.

Maddy was over at the twins table and was dominating the 'Which One is Hikaru' game. They were all laughing and having a good time. I'm glad because she had seemed down since we left the States. She just missed everyone at home I guess. Harmony, Jaycherie, Emily, Aubry, Logan, and John. I missed them all too. I could just imagine their faces if they saw us here, I'm pretty sure they would check and see if I had finally snapped and gone insane.

When I got to Mori and Hone's corner I stopped. It was completely packed with girls just fawning over Honey. I felt bad for Mori. Watching Honey get all the girls but, other than the occasional one, never getting any for him.

I walked over and sat next to Mori. He didn't acknowledge me, but that was because he was speaking to hone-senpai. After a few moments he turned away from Honey and noticed me.

"Hello Takahashi-senpai," I said. He seemed both amused and surprised by the fact that I hadn't used his nickname.

"Mmm," he replied. I'm pretty sure he would listen to whatever I wanted to say and wouldn't respond more than that.

We chatted, well mostly I talked and he mm-ed. Finally Kyoya announced that the club would be closing soon. I glanced at my watch and saw that we had been here for hours.

"Uhh, senpai, I know this hasn't probably been very fun, what with my talking about myself most of the time, but I need to go speak with Kyoya about practicing here after club hours." I said. Oh goddess I sound so stupid!

"No, I did have fun. Will you come back tomorrow?" He said. I must have had a shocked look on my face because he seemed upset. I leaned over and hugged him.

"Of course I will! I'll come back as long as you are willing to listen to me ramble on!" I said excitedly. I went and spoke to Kyoya about practicing here. He said it would be fine as long as they could stay and listen. I agreed knowing that even if I did say no, they would want to come and listen to me playing.

The next day when we went to the host club I brought my flute with and put it by the door in a protected alcove. Mori and I chatted and Maddy hung out with the twins again. Mori again asked me to come back then next day. The twins had asked the same question of Maddy but Kyoya had asked her to come the next day so she politely declined their request.

I changed out of the stuffy uniform to play my flute. Maddy and I had gotten matching shirts that said "WARNING prone to spontaneous laughing while reading" . We changed into our shirts and jeans and came back out. I took out my flute and music and Maddy requested "Flight of the Bumblebee". It was her favorite song of all time, particularly when I was playing it. I went through that and all of my other songs. No one said anything except for Maddy, when she was requesting songs. When I was finished they were silent for a moment but then began to cheer and clap. I didn't see what was so great.

"You're a fantastic!" Honey said

"You should play for the club sometime!" the twins said. Everyone was saying stuff about how great I was until I decided it was time to go. I cleaned everything up and left, not saying a word. I hate getting too much praise, and I didn't trust them. Why would I? They sit around in the afternoons praising girls! Maddy ran after us and said that Haruhi was having everyone come over and Tamaki offered to take us there and to our house. I rolled my eyes but came anyway.

I offered to get some food and things from our house, but Tamaki said he wanted to go straight to Haruhi's. Oh well, at least I offered. We got there and I saw that her house was as big as ours. Maddy and I sat with our backs against the wall near the door. I wasn't about to be seen by her father. The first people he would see would be Haruhi and the club. That is, if he comes home while we're here. Maddy was interacting with the club while I was helping Haruhi get food ready. She said that she was glad for the help. Sometimes that's all that it takes to start me crying. I sat down and started sobbing. Maddy and everyone rushed to my side and asked what was wrong.

I explained, when I was calm enough, that it was nothing. They relaxed some and we all had tea. When it was time to go home, Tamaki asked what our address was. I walked next door and unlocked the door. "This is our house." I said as I walked in. "And no, you're not coming over."

**Okay this is the longest chapter so far and I like how long it is, but if you guys have any suggestions of how long to make the chapters based on the previous chapters I'll be happy to get them**.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, this is Maddy, Becca got grounded over a petty situation and so I'm going to take over indefinitely. So hope you guys enjoy this. Becca wrote it I'm just typing and posting. And we do not nor never will own Ouran.

"_**Ring ring. . . . ! Ring ring. . .! Ring ring. . .!" **_

**"Becca get the phone!" Maddy whined sleepily. Ugh. Whoever is calling has terrible timing, and my cell phone number. **

** "Ello? Oohs callin'?" I sleepily mumble into the phone.**

** "BECCA! It's me, Snowy! Your mom and dad just told me you'd moved to Japan! Why didn't you tell me, like, RIGHT AWAY?!" She said that last part loudly.**

** "Eh, Snow can I call you later? It's two o' clock in the morning the morning here. What time is it at home?" I sleepily slur, ( I am not drunk). With those words I fell back asleep.**

** "**_**BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!"**_

**"FIX IT MADDY!!!!"**

"**Calm down Becca, you just aren't hitting the right button. I know the use of technology eludes you, but an alarm clock isn't that hard sweetie." She chuckled. She only called me sweetie when I was stressed out (usually with school or my parents) or when she was teasing me. This was a little of both. Of course she had gotten up earlier than the alarm clock. She had fixed oatmeal and put it on the table and was getting our school uniforms out and the clothes she was going to change into after school. Why can't I ever be organized like her?**

** I ate the oatmeal quickly while putting bread in the toaster and eggs on the stove to scramble. Maddy is terrible with toast and eggs for some reason. I pull on the lower half o my uniform and begin to scramble the eggs. The toast pops out of the toaster and I catch it with my bare hands, successfully burning myself. I quickly set it on my plate and get the other piece on Maddy's plate. I dish up our eggs and give them to Maddy. By the time I have my uniform all the way on, Maddy is done braiding her hair and mine, I'm halfway through making the lunches. I pack lunches on the week Maddy has to cook and vice versa. We have a very organized schedule.**

** There's a knock on the door and Maddy leans over and opens it motioning for them to come in as she finished her breakfast.**

** "Hey Haruhi! What are you doing here?"I ask without turning from our lunches, I was almost done so it was receiving my full attention. **

** "I was wondering if you two would like to walk to school with me, but you seem busy right now. . . ."**

** "We were just about to leave actually. We just have to finish one or two things first than we can go." Maddy explained.**

** "Alright just try to hurry, I like to get there early." **

** It took ten minutes to finish up, and the whole time I was chatting away, even Maddy was impressed. I was rarely talkative around people I didn't know well, let alone people I have displayed any animosity towards.**

** By the time we got to school, I was skipping. **

** "Alright Becca, Who was on the phone last night and what did they say to make you so happy?" Maddy asked after class.**

** "Mmm, I t was just Snowy, saying she JUST FOUND OUT! I'm looking forward to calling her this evening, I've never been so many time zones away from her before!" **

** "Oh so that's why, I should have figured. You're never this happy on a Monday. You fight with her constantly in person, and yet you're super excited about the fact that she called. That makes no sense at all!" **

** Throughout the day I was extremely bouncy. Even the most hyper kids paled in comparison to me, and I hadn't even had coffee! I continuously thought about what I would say when I called her.**

** I sent Maddy ahead to the club. It had been weeks since we had begun going to the club, so we had a routine. Today I wasn't following, it would surprise everyone I was sure. I had so many things to tell Snowy though, it was totally worth it.**

** I stood there patiently as the phone rang. I counted down eight hours in my head and subtracted a day. Alright four o' clock so 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. Oh crap, 12 o'clock in the afternoon on a school day. Wait. No. 12 in the morning on a school night. Oh well.**

** "Hello? Becca! You called back!" She answered. Holy crap! She was awake?!**

** "Hey what's goin on? I asked ecstatic.**

** "Nothin much just headin of to bed."**

** "Oh, if you want me to I can hang up and you can call me back." I was disappointed.**

** "OK, if it's three o' clock there what time is it there?"**

** "I'm in school then. Just subtract eight hours from whatever you want to call!"**

** "Cool! Thanks! Talk to you later!"**

**I waited all week just to have her call back. Finally she called back on Saturday. It was three o' clock which meant that she was up early. 7 AM for her.**

"**Allo Snow! Oh my gosh! I have important stuffs to tell you! Oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH!!!"**

"**WHAT?!" She replied.**

"**I have something important to tell you!!!!"**

Hahahahaha bad ending I know but I didn't write it, anyway next Chapter is in my point of view so keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys this is Maddy again. This chapter B. is letting you see my POV (Point Of View). I really hope you like it because I missed our science video to write it. We will never own Ouran no matter how many dishes we wash, and I own none of the songs mentioned in here they belong t the artists.

** "Becca! Mori is on his way over here!" I elbowed her on her arm since her head was resting on them.**

** "Mmm." Was all the response I got.**

** "BECCA!!"**

** "WHAT?!" **

** "Did you hear me? Mori is coming over here! Now try and look like you're remotely interested!" Immediately she jumped up and smoothed her wild red curls. I knew it, she was whipped. I decided to be a good 'sister' and help her out.**

**"Becca, I'm gonna go talk to Kyoya." She opened her mouth to protest, but I bounded away before she could say anything. When I got close to Kyoya's table I stopped and turned around and saw Becca turning bright red and Mori was laughing. Yeah, who woulda thought it? I sure didn't. **

** "You know, it's really not polite to stare." I felt my ears turning pink like they always did when I was embarrassed. I turned around to face Kyoya (A.K.A. The Devil's right hand man). **

** "What? You don't like to see how _your_ plans work out?" My mom had once told me I had barbs on my tongue, right now I was hoping they were working right. He shrugged his shoulders and said.**

** "Touche'." I smiled and sat down in front of him, eager to continue our sparring, he continued. "You really must enlighten me," He pushed his glasses up like he always does. **

** "Was that stealthy move of yours for your sister's benefit, or to entertain you with her humiliation?" He looked at me with his obsidian eyes, daring me to answer. I thought for a moment, then looked back into his eyes. **

** "Please, I ask you not to insult me. Some people still have hearts of flesh and blood." He looked slightly shocked at my comeback, but he recovered just as quickly.**

** "You know I love our chats Maddy. . ." I cut him off.**

** "But you have more customers, of course." Slightly sad I walked away. This was how it always ended.**

** After the club was done with the music room Becca said she was going to skip flute practice because of homework. I told her I would stay behind. **

** "Are you going to practice your piano?" She asked and I nodded.**

** "Are you going to be okay on your own?" She knew I only played the piano when I was really sad.**

** "Yeah, the piano in here is so beautiful I just can't help myself anymore." I smiled, truly excited to play the beautiful instrument. Back home, I had only had a second-hand 44 key key board.**

** "Alright." She said it hesitantly but then she ran out. I walked over an lovingly stroked the black and white keys. My fingers instinctively found the beginning notes of "Innocence" By Avril Lavigne, my comfort song. I began to sing it out of pure habit.**

** _"Wakin' up I see that everything is okay,_**

**_ The first time in my life and now it's so great. . ."_**

**Tears came to my eyes as homesickness washed over me in a great hurricane.**

** _"This Innocence is brilliant, Please don't go away._**

**_ This moment is perfect; I hope that it will stay._**

**_ Cuz I need you now. . . ._**

**_ And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by. . . .'"_**

** I ended the song with tears still running down my face, when I heard clapping behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Kyoya standing there; he came to sit beside me on the bench. **

** "I just miss home so much." I said looking down at my hands.**

** "I know." He answered; he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in. We stayed like that awhile, and I realized something.**

** I had a friend.**

** When I got back to our house, Becca tackled me. **

** "Where have you been!? You were gone for over an hour!" I put my hands on her shoulders.**

** "Bec!! Chill! I just got caught up in the music. Okay?" She calmed down a bit, but she still fumed. She hated it when I called her Bec. **

** "Have you been crying?" Dang it, she noticed the red, rash-like splotches I got whenever I cried. **

** "I got a little teary while playing. Who wouldn't?" **

** "Good point." She said. I smiled at my 'sister'.**

** "Come on, I'll make that nasty miso crap you like so much." She laughed glad I wasn't brooding. **

** "Whatever, it is not nasty." I just laughed at her and started getting down pots and pans. As I boiled the water I wished I had told her what had happened in the music room. I did like having something to myself though. I smiled as I stirred the nasty concoction; I was actually looking forward to going to the club tomorrow.**

** "You did WHAT!!??" I shrieked about two octaves above normal. The rest of the club and their customers stared at me so I sat back down.**

** "I told you, I signed you up for the school-wide talent competition, Becca has already refused." He pushed up his glasses, infuriatingly calm. **

** "I did not tell you to sign me up; I did not want you to sign me up! You. . ." I paused while I thought of the right word. **

** "You IRK me! You are IRKSOME!!" By now my whole face was red, and I was ready to rip his head off. He lifted his eyes from his tablet, flashing dangerously as he said.**

** "You should be grateful, that I recognized your talent and took the initiative you did not have the courage to." His voice had risen to almost a shout, I smiled, I had pushed his button. Time to push the other one. **

** "Well, thank you. I appreciate your kind thoughts. I will work hard to not disappoint you." I turned and flounced away with my head held high and thought to myself,**

** "_How do you like them apples, Mister Smarty?" _The rest of the way home I walked with a little spring in my step.**

** "He did WHAT!!!???" Becca was in as much of a tizzy as I was about this, maybe more. **

** "He signed me up for the school-wide talent show-slash-competition, thing." I said I was holding my cup of tea tightly. The satisfaction over my brief victory was gone, and I was once again P.O.'ed. But I had a plan and I couldn't wait to see his face.**

End of this chapter. Keep reading, I've got a special surprise coming up and you don't want to miss it! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of my POV chapters! ~Maddy


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, this is KJ. Maddy got grounded too, so I am typing their story. If there are any mistakes I typed what Maddy wrote down, blame it on her!**

**As always I do not nor never will own Ouran but please keep reading and enjoy.**

That next day I went to go meet Kyoya to discuss songs. Correction, I was telling him the two songs I would do. He was sitting at his usual table in the music room when I walked in. He looked up as if he had been expecting me, what he didn't expect was that I would walk straight to the Grand Piano and start playing.

"Sometimes I have dreams; I picture myself flying, up through the clouds high in the sky! Conquering the world with my magic piano, never being scared, but then I realize!"

I continued to play 'Super girl' by Krystal Harris from begging to end, determined to play it perfectly.

"Well that was nice but…" I cut him off by putting my hand up.

"I am not done; you may talk when I am done." He shut his mouth and sat back down and I pulled out the 'Piece de Resistance'.

"Every day is so wonderful,

Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe."

I had learned to play this song last night, so I was worried that I would screw up. Something came over me, and I managed to play it without a flaw from beginning to end.

"Cuz I am beautiful, no matter what you say. Yeah words can't bring me down! Oh no…! So don't you bring me down today…" 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguleira was one of my favorites but, I had never been able to sing it like that before. I got up, gathered my music, and turned back to Kyoya.

"These are the songs I will be doing. If you have a problem with this, find someone else or just deal with it." With that I walked out. I really hoped I was doing the right thing.

"You actually did that!" Becca squealed.

"Yep, I played the songs, told him to deal with it and walked out!" For some reason I didn't feel as good about this as I should have. Then again, I always felt guilty when I was rude.

"How did you do on that song you practiced all night?" she asked. She got as much sleep as I did because of that.

"I actually did really good. Our sacrifice of baggy eyes and falling asleep during Cultural Manners was not wasted." We started laughing, but her face got serious.

"But seriously don't do it again." We were both silent for a moment, but it was no use. We started laughing again, for the first time since we got here, not freaking out about anything.

Becca and I decided to go back to the club; we hadn't been there in over a week. "I hope Tamaki won't make too big a deal out of us coming back." Becca was nervously twirling one of her braids.

"You know her will. There's a reason they call him The King, Drama King that is." We both started giggling thinking of our eccentric friend.

"Ahhh! How long has it been since I heard the crystal laughter of my Princesses!" Speak of the King I thought. He came up behind Becca and forced her to take his arm, which of course made her turn bright red and burst into fresh laughter. The King continued, "Although, Maddy, your attire is not appropriate for our elite company." I looked down at my shirt which had an excerpt from Mozart's Piano Concerto and underneath said "No freakin' way" and my jeans with a hole in the knee. Becca was still in her uniform. I smiled ruefully and said, "Always the charmer Tamaki!" I shouted towards his retreating back. He lifted his arm in a regal ware and said without looking back. "Anytime my darling!" I laughed and followed both of them into the music room. As soon as I stepped in Honey practically tackled me and shouted, "Maddy-chan! Maddy-chan! Is it true you can play the piano?" I was going to KILL Kyoya! I answered hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Play something for us!" said Lela, she was an air head but she could be bossy.

"Yes, please do." This came from Tamaki. He played the piano as well, but he was more into classical stuff.

"Uhh, all right. What would you like to hear?" I was seriously about to hit someone. Tamaki spoke first.

"A song from America would be most enjoyable." I could have hugged him. I didn't know many songs in Japanese.

"All right, I've got one for you." I sat down and started the upbeat intro of 'Haven't met you yet' by Miohael Buble.

"And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get. MMMM I just haven't met you yet….!"

I continued playing getting more and more into it, and by the end I was bright pink and I couldn't stop smiling. Just like always the performance high was like nothing else. When I looked up everyone was smiling and clapping, even Kyoya, which surprised me. Anything I had ever felt could never compare to this.

I was back.

**Keep reading guys and see what happens at the talent show. Love you guys! **

**Maddy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is still KJ, so again blame Maddy for any grammatical errors.**

**Hey guys, Maddy again. As always I do not nor never will own Ouran, but please enjoy this all the same.**

The Twins from Hell.

That's what I called Hikaru and Kaoru. Apparently since I dominated at their little "Who's Who?" game I was now part of their inner circle.

"Come on Maddy!" They begged in unison.

"Our mother appointed us to find a musician to play at her country club function!" Hikaru pleaded as if it was some high honor.

"Well then, why don't you ask Becca? Or Tamaki?" They both looked at me astounded.

"Tamaki is a guest and Becca has her diplomatic youth club that night." Kaoru chimed in. Diplomatic youth my butt! I can't believe she lied! Becca! Of all people!

"Guys even if I wanted to, I have to rehearse for the talent show." I patted myself on the back for coming up with an excuse. They both gave me the smile that screamed "Demon Children!"

"You'll be playing piano for almost four hours." Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"If that doesn't count as practice I don't know what does." Kaoru said in the same way. At the same time they said "And the pay is good."

That's it I was sunk.

"Remind me again why you're doing this?" Becca was fixing me some tea while I pondered what I had just agred to.

"I couldn't exactly say no," I sighed. "They had me by the neck. Plus the pay is unreasonably hight." Becca handed me the tea. I took a sip scalding my tounge.

"What kind of music are you doing?" Leave it to Becca to hammer out the details first.

"I really don't know classical stuff I'm guessing. Like jazzy lounge music." I grimaced; I really hoped I wouldn't fall asleep at the piano.

At the club the next day I didn't talk to Kyoya because I had to plan my evening with the twins.

"What kind of music would you want?" I know I was going to get a list of jazzy piano pieces that would no doubt have the older guests snoring in the first fifteen minutes.

"Well," Kaoru was actually answering me; Hikaru was too busy with customers. "It is an anniversary, so the jazzy classics of course." I blew out a puff of air, what else was I expecting?

"Oh and a few love songs would be nice." The pay better be freaking AMAZING!

After the club I was unpacking my music to practice a little when a hand shut my binder from behind.

"Oh no missy!" Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me off the piano bench."Your big debut at the country club is a very big thing for you and the twins. I am not going to let you go wearing something like that." He looked me up and down in my "Defy Gravity" t-shirt and my geans. I sighed and decided to just go with the flow.

"Alright." I sighed. "What did you have in mind?" His eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"I have one or two things!" With that he pulled me out of the music room.

The next two hours were spent trying on dress after dress after dress and surprisingly I was enjoying myself. I had always liked trying on clothing but Becca couldn't be less interested. Tamaki, on the other hand, couldn't be having a better time.

"How about this one?" I walked out in a black halter dress; it was nice because instead of rhinestones it had silver and bronze beads on the bodice. I would have picked something a little more colorful, but the dress code for the staff was black. According to the twins.

Tamaki crossed his arms and put his hand to his chin as if this were a critical decision. His eyes traveled up and down and back again. "It's perfect." He smiled and I let out a sigh realizing I had been holding my breath. I walked back into the dressing room to change; I was starting to get really excited.

The day of the function was a Sunday so I had the whole day to practice. I spent almost four hours in the music room practicing the songs and kind of revising them where they didn't make sense. It was very relaxing. I figured I shouldn't have judged. Who wants to do big performance numbers for four hours? I looked down at my watch and decided I had better get changed. The actual party wasn't for another two hours, but I had to be there early.

Half hour later the twins came to pick me up. They were wearing matching suits except for Hikaru wore a blue tie and Kaoru wore a pink one; which made no sense to me.

"I'm guessing Tamaki got you?" Kaoru looked at my dress and grinned. I only laughed, that much was obvious.

"Well I think you look lovely." Hikaru chimed in. They could be really charming when they wanted to be.

When we got to the country club we were greeted by a beautiful woman with ginger hair, I'm guessing she was twins' mother.

"Darlings!" She ran over to the twins and gave them hugs and air kisses, then she turned to me.

"And who are you?" She gave me a cryptic look which made me realize the very frightening family resemblance.

"I'm Maddy." I responded, reaching out my hand to shake hers. She just stared at it, so I let it drop.

"No my dear, I meant what are you doing here?" If I had known I'd get the third degree I would have brought my drivers licence.

"I'm the piano player. I go to school with Hikaru and Kaoru. They asked me to play." She turned to the twins the back to me.

"I see. Well keep the mood light and none of that American trash you seem so fond of." With that she turned and sauntered away. Kaoru turned to me and said.

"I am so sorry. She has views on American transfers. And…"

"Kids on scholarship." I said. I had dealt with people like this back home and when I first moved here. There was always a way to show them who's who. That is, if you used my way.

After two hours of playing the lounge music, I was tired. Apparently the guests thought I was deaf, stupid or both. By the time they were making the speeches, I know the woman who's anniversary it was, was forced into this marriage because of money. So I had the perfect song, just for her. She was nice to me, offering to grab me some food. So I decided to return the flavor. I stood up and tapped on my water glass.

"I don't know this couple very well, but I know the perfect song for them."

Mrs. Hitachiin looked either worried or she wanted to rip my head off.

"Head under water,

And you tell me,

To breathe easy for a while."

Love Song by Sara Barellies seemed to sum up everyone's feelings.

"If your heart is nowhere in it,

I don't want it for a minute,

I'm not gonna write you a love song

Today…" The room erupted in applause; even Mrs. Hitachiin was smiling grudgingly and clapping.

The rest of the evening went well, a lot of people came up saying how fun I was. One elderly woman came up saying she's ben waiting for a 'spunky musician' and made me give her my number in case she wanted someone. As I was playing the instrumental version of "I get a kick out of you", Kyoya came up.

"You know that independent attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble some day."

"That depends." I answered without looking up at him.

"On what?"

I finally glanced over at him. "On how the people respond to it." He stood there for a moment, then walked away.

"Where's Tamaki?" I asked the twins. He was my ride home and it was pouring outside.

"He left to meet Haruhi." Oh crap.

**That's the end of the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An I do not, nor ever will own Oran High School. Another friend is typing it because Maddy got grounded now too.**

Becca's POV

Waiting for Maddy to come back from the piano shindig was killing me. My patients was waning and I wanted very, very much to call her and tell her to come home. Too bad she took my cell phone and gave it to Kyoya and said not to give it back until she was there with me. Tch. It's a shame. I don't even have a home phone to call my friends with.

I knocked on the door at Haruhi's house and Mr. Fujioka answered. "Hello Mr. Fujioka. Is Haruhi home?"

"No, I'm sorry. If you want I can have her come over when she gets back." He responded. Of course she was gone. Just when I was bored out of my mind.

I decided to take a walk. There was a nice little park area down the road. By the time I got there it started to poor so I had to go back to the house. Bleh, I hate being stuck in the house. Even in the general vicinity of the house.

After an hour I was bored to cleaning. We keep up with the little things that were brought out each day but it was still kinda messy. I started on the living room area. When I finished that, I moved onto the kitchen. Personally I think it's a kitchenette, but the thing said it was a kitchen. When I finished that I moved to the bathroom. It took me 30 minutes to finish that one room.

There was a knock on the door as I finished up the bathroom. "Uh, come on in, the doors unlocked!" I shouted as I stowed the mop and sponge I had been using in the cupboard.

"The chain is on Becca, so no, I can't come in." Haruhi's voice sounded through the hallway. Whoops, I forgot I put it on. The chains are pretty easy to deal with though, and Maddy would be able to get in even with it on.

"Sorry Haruhi, I didn't realize that I'd put the chain on before I started cleaning. You must be drenched! It's pouring outside!" I blabbed as I went to open the door. When I got there and opened the door I saw it wasn't just Haruhi that was there. Tamaki was there as well, which confused me. I could swear Maddy said he was going to that thing wherever she was. Perhaps she was lying so I wouldn't know that he was going on a date or something with Haruhi. Though why, I didn't understand, I was perfectly fine with it.

"Hey Becca! My dad said that you came over and asked if I was around, so he sent me over here when I got home. And no, I'm not drenched. I was in a car, in buildings, and then under the overhang on the building."

"I see that now. Come on in you guys. I don't have any snacks or anything, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"So what did you need earlier?" Haruhi inquired. Why does this question always come up? I came over because I could! But she probably wants a real answer so…I don't know.

"I just wanted someone to talk to. Maddy's at her piano thing with the twins and took my cell phone, gave it to Kyoya and told him not to give it back to me until we were both there, so I can't call her to come home, and I can't call my friends in the States either because we don't have a home phone and I need someone to talk to to keep my sanity alive." I explained breathlessly.

"Ch. That's a great reason! I think…" Tamaki said. I doubt he listened to half of what I said; so I doubted it.

"Okay. Your house is very clean by the way."

"Thank you? I'm not sure how that relates to what we were talking about before, but okay."

"It doesn't, it was just something I noticed. Anyway, I think that if you don't mind, I'll hang around until Maddy comes back. Your sanity is worth more to us alive than if it is dead. You deal with people better then too." She chuckled.

"If your sanity dies, we should have a funeral for it." Tamaki stupidly said. If it was someone else I would consider it. But it wasn't, so I wasn't going to.

"No Tamaki. I am not going to have a funeral for my sanity.** (A/N this chapter was written because my sanity was gone. I have 24 days left of my grounding and I've already done 11 days! My sanity left a while ago.)** That's a little weird."

We sat and chatted for about twenty minutes before Maddy got home. She was frustrated about something, but I couldn't tell what about. "Uh, guys, you should probably leave. Maddy is very visibly upset. Uh, I'm sorry guys."

She made the "I'm watching you" motion. She was soaked through and had begun to shiver. I whipped them out quickly and turned to face her. "I'll get you some tea and dry clothes and…and…and…"

"He was my ride home and he left to be with Haruhi! I'm freezing and sopping wet AND HE LEFT!" she screamed in frustration. Oh dear. She's pissed and probably going to get sick. Monday's going to suck. There was no way she was going to get ill enough to stay home from school, but when she's sick she's really, really grumpy. Joy.

For the first time since coming here to Japan, I wanted to come home. Not home to this house, but home to my family. I missed my old friends, my family to take care of us, everything, even the insane chores. I knew I wouldn't be able to cry until Maddy was asleep. She needed me to be strong. We needed each other.

"Becca, can I have some soup? Like chicken noodle or something?" She called from the bathroom. She was a little late calling it because I'd already began making her some chicken noodle. "Yeah, no problem. How did the piano thing go? "I called back. I was honestly interested, but it was also to distract her. I was quietly making an ice cream Sunday, but I couldn't be that quiet. If she was talking I doubt that she'll notice.

"It went great! We have enough money to pay rent, pay our other bills, get food, and have some left over this month! We should go buy some new clothes or manga or music or something!"

"No. We're going to save it and be sure to continue to save. We need the money to stay here. I don't want to live on the streets if we can't pay our rent."

"Alright. That makes sense. Next month can we go shopping? Please?"

"No, we aren't going shopping unless I'm certain that we can afford it. Maybe the month after that. I'm going to submit my writings to competition to see if I can win anything. If there's another chance for you to do that piano thing please do."

"Alright, I probably won't get the chance again. Their mother didn't seem to like me much. Just two weeks until my birthday! I'm so excited!" she said as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her eyes lit up as she saw the ice cream. We tend not to have a lot of sweetened stuff in the house, so a big dish of ice cream with chocolate syrup and maraschino cherries is a big deal. "Becca! You shouldn't have. This is so nice! When did you get the ice cream? And the chocolate syrup and cherries?" She squealed.

"I bought them last weekend when I went shopping. Is your homework done?"

"Yes, why did you change topics so quickly? Not to be weird or anything. It isn't wrong that you changed topics so quickly; it's just that you usually only do that when you're hiding something. What are you hiding?

Damn. She was so perceptive! I couldn't ever seem to hide anything from her. Now I am going to have to make something up. "The checkout guy was flirting with me." I said matter of factly. Too bad it was a lie. What really happened was that I ran into Mori a few blocks away, chatted with him for about 20 minutes, hugged him, blushed and ran the rest of the way to the store. From there I managed to drop the tub of ice cream, crackers, and soup cans. I ended up in the longest line because I was out of it and didn't pay attention and by the time I got to the front of the line the cashier was grumpy.

"You're lying. You blushed. She what actually happened?"

"That's all that happened!"

"Liar, liar pants on fire! Tell the truth!"

"I am!"

"No you aren't!"

"Fine. I talked to Mori Senpai outside of the club okay?"

"Really? Go Becca! Be brave!"

"Ugh. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Don't make a big deal out of it okay?"

**AN: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Tell me how it is please! This one actually was written because I probably did lose my sanity in the past few days. Oh well.**

** Me: Wheeeee! Life's a breeze!**

**My other for sanity 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**

** Me: Go AWAY I want to be left ALONE!**

**Other personality AKA my sanity: alright, but I'm not coming back. You'll miss me!**

**Me a day later: COME BACK I MISS BEING SAIN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I still don't own Ouran. And since my friends were pestering me for an appearance (and I had to re-write half of my chapter…) they're in here. And I don't own songs or book titles!**

"Are you certain its okay for me to go in this?" I called out of the bathroom stall. I had a flute recital this evening and wouldn't have time to change after club. I usually went in school uniform because it was just simpler that way. I was instead wearing a black dress that was v-necked in the front and held together by a decorative pin thing. I had on a silver ring which matched the pendant that was hanging from a black cord around my neck.

"Yes I'm sure! I rarely wear my uniform!" Maddy shouted back.

"Yeah, but then its tee shirts and jeans," I mumbled as I walked out, donning my flats. I quickly put my uniform away as she looked over everything. She then took out her curler with an evil glint in her eyes. I allowed her to put on makeup and do my hair.

When she finally consented to let me leave I had worked myself into a walking ball of stress. The last thing I needed tonight was stress though! We opened the door and were greeted, as always, with a chorus of welcomes. I giggled for some reason. Maddy gave me a funny look and the giggle turned to a laugh.

"What's wrong Becca?" Tamaki asked. At this point I completely lost it. I turned pink, then red, and then purple. Maddy egged me on by telling me to breathe every once and a while, which caused me to burst into yet another fit of laughter.

Finally I calmed down enough to not die of laughter every time someone said something. I quietly walked over to Mori-senpai. I could feel many pairs of eyes watching me. I sat down silently. Mori smiled a little and turned away from Hunny-senpai.

"Hey senpai!" I greeted him. "How're you?"

"MMMM" was all the response I got. I smiled. "Please don't start laughing again. It looked, and sounded, painful." He added.

"Oh! You mean when I squeak? Oh that doesn't hurt at all! And trust me; laughing is no longer painful for me. It stopped hurting a while ago! Have you ever laughed so hard it hurt senpai?"

"Once or twice with the club. I like your dress." He whispered. Now, I can understand talking in a quiet voice, but whispering was a little extreme. I smiled and felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Th-thank you!" we sat there and talked for a while longer when he asked what I was so dressed up for. I chuckled and explained about my flute recital.

"Oh. I hope you do well!"

"Yeah. I'll be right back senpai." I said. I motioned to Maddy to head to the restroom so we could talk. I slipped off my flats and ran across the hall to the restroom. We got there at almost the same timeand Maddy instantly began questioning me.

"What's wrong? Did he say something that made you uncomfortable? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to consult with you before I invited him to my recital! I'm fine maddy, don't worry! They wouldn't say anything bad about us! At least not to our faces!"

"Do it! Be brave and bold! Go for it! Be happy! Don't worry!" she began to sing. I joined in and we walked out of the restroom belting the song at the top of our lungs. She leaned over to me and whispered, as I continued to sing, "Can Kyoya come too?" I nodded as she began to sing again.

Mori's POV

She was so bright and bubbly it was hard to not smile all the time with her. I found myself talking more often than not with her and smiling all the time. Mitskuni could see the difference too. He liked Becca and Maddy very much. Becca didn't seem to like him, but he still liked her all the same. Maddy on the other hand absolutely loved spending time with him.

She left really quickly after I asked about why she was dressed up, so I was afraid I had said something I shouldn't have. She came back a few moments later looking similar to the way the girl who had confessed her feelings for me last year had looked. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what she had to say. It could all be ruined by what she said.

"Uh, senpai?" she asked when she sat down. She was fidgeting with the collar of her dress and looking down at our feet. "Will…. Will… will you, errr, would you like to… to come…. "She took a deep breath "Wouldyouliketocometomyrecital?" she said, running her words together.

"What? I couldn't understand you I'm sorry,"

"Would you like to come to my flute recital this evening?" she asked hopefully. How could I not say yes? "Uh Kyoya-senpai might be coming too. If he wants because Maddy's going to invite him!" She looked up to my face. I smiled. "of course, I'd love do come." I leaned over and gave her a quick hug. She seemed startled so I backed away very quickly. I looked at her and saw her face was bright red. But she was smiling the whole time. I moved a little closer to where I had been, Becca moved closer so the gap between us was no larger than it had been before. Perhaps she had been startled because it was so unusual for anyone but her sister to hug her. It was strange how different they looked yet they were still twins. But at the same time they were very similar to Hikaru and Kaoru, with whom Maddy was sitting. They finished each other's thoughts, or at least that's what the twins said, said the same exact thing at the exact same time, which could never be rehearsed t be that question specific. Birthday, maybe, but never where Kyoya's glasses were. Oh well.

A little while later Becca sat up straight as a board and turned and glared at the couch. "Maddy, Hikaru, Kaoru LEAVE US ALONE! Do we bother you? No we do not. You need to go now."

"Dang! How'd she know that we were here?" I heard a voice say from behind the couch. It was one of the twins. She was good. I hadn't even seen them walk over here.

"I don't know, but she's always been able to do that so, ya know, I like to mess with her and do stuff like that!" Maddy giggled. "That and I needed to ask her something."

"He said yes Maddy-chan. Now go."

I couldn't help myself. I smiled and leaned over the couch. "Olease go you three. We don't particulualy enjoy people pestering us." 

"Okay, see you later sempai." Maddy said with a chuckle. She got up and went back to the twins table, the twins following the whole time. I chuckled. She had them around her pinky, which for some reason didn't surprise me.

"Oh Maddy-chan, why must you always pester me?" Becca asked herself. "Sorry about that senpai. Maddy likes to show off to her friends how I can always tell when someone other than whom I am with is around. I'm used to it, but that was the first time she's done that since we came to Japan. She hasn't had any friends to show off to since we got here though." She gave a half-hearted chuckle and slumped back on the couch "I'm really nervous now!" she exclaimed suddenly.

""About what?"

"My recital."

"Oh." It was an unusually short response. Normally I got more than a two word explanation, sometimes she would start telling me a story and then would get off track because something that she said reminded her of some random fact that she knew. Her stories were often long winded, but were always the highlight of my day. We sat there until it was time to leave. We talked some small talk but never any big important subjects, like friends here or friends at home or what her family is like or anything like that.

Becca's POV

Perhaps I weirded him out or something with the twins. Maybe that's why he looked at me funny. Or maybe it was because I wasn't talking as much as I normally did or maybe because I was literally fingering through my recital pieces over and over again so as to practice before the recital without losing my lip. Or maybe… too many or maybe's. It doesn't matter now. We were heading over to where Maddy was speaking with Kyoya.

"….Please?" she asked. I wasn't paying attention before that but I had gotten the idea. She was asking him to come.

"Alright. We'll take my ride though." He said. I should have told her no. He creeps me out and having him in the audience would just make it worse ugh.

We got into the "ride". It was a very, very nice limo. I sat there, still fingering through my pieces. Then I realized two things. I didn't need to be there for another hour and a half, but Maddy said I wouldn't have time to change…. And that we were going towards the airport.

"Uh, Maddyyyyyyy? Why are we going to the airport?"

"Becauuuse. You'll see in a few minutes."

When we got there I saw two faces that I hadn't thought I'd see until summer break. Emily and Jaycherie. I smiled and jumped out of the limo the instant it stopped. I ran into them and showered them with hugs. "It's sooooo great to see you! Why are you here? Aren't you missing school? And if you are LUCKY! OH MY GOSH I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Maddy, Kyoya, and Mori all stepped out and we began packing their bags in the back. We were laughing and having a good time. Good enough that I forgot about my stress. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna be a good hostess and introduce everyone!" I exclaimed after we were all back in the limo. "Uhh, Emily this is Kyoya Ootori. We all call him Kyoya-senpai because he's our upperclassman. Jaycherie, Kyoya-senpai. Kyoya-senpai, Jaycehrie. Uhhh Jaycherie, this is Takashi Morinozuka, we call him Mori-senpai. Emily, Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai, Emily. And if any of you four don't know who Maddy and I are, I will inform the driver that we need to stop at the nearest insane asylum." I laughed.

"No, Becca-nointel, you need to be checked in there!" Emily said, using a nickname that really really pissed me off. They came up with it as a pun off of Becca-nii. So now when they really want to get my goat they call me Becca-nointel. Which stands for no intelligence.

"EEEA" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at her. Jaycherie and Maddy laughed and Kyoya and Mori acted as if they either wanted it to end or they just didn't know how to react.

"Alright! Calm down everyone." Maddy said about a block away from the place where my recital was. "We're going to play heartbeat!"

"YAY!" I shouted. She gave me 'the look' and I closed my eyes and held out both hands, fully expecting hands to come around. I opened my left eye and saw everyone but Maddy looking at me like I was crazy. I had forgotten that not everyone knew how to play heartbeat. "Okay, everyone put their hands out" They followed my instruction. "Now grab the person to your lefts hand. Got that? Good. Now when your right hand is squeezed, squeeze your left."

We played until it was time for me to leave. I rushed inside and warmed. I had to lead the group on and then play last. I was nervous. It was an honor to play last if you ask me. You had to be able to WOW the crowd. I gave Maddy one last hug and went inside.

Kyoya's POV

The new game Maddy had made us play was childish, but I must admit it was calming. I could barely concentrate though. Maddy's hand was small in mine, but it felt good to hold. I looked over at her. Her eyes were riveted on Becca. As the final note rang out crystal clear, I saw a tear run down her face. Without thinking I wiped it away. She looked over at me a little startled, but the she siled. She stood up and whooped for her 'sister', I pushed my glasses up. What was I going to do with myself? My feelings for her were more than just professional, as Mori's were for Becca. Maddy actually talked to me, unlike our other customers who squealed and doled out compliments. On our way backstage I saw Maddy run up and hug Becca and I smiled. Once again I thought to myself "What am I going to do?"

As we headed back out to the car, Maddy and Becca walked arm in arm. Maddy could not stop singing Becca's praises. I had somewhat of a feeling that this is what they did with each other. Whenever they had an event, even if no one liked it they would always have that one person that would love it no matter what. I wish I had that but then again, maybe not with my family. With my friends I had that, I know they would stand by me. I shook my head, I was thinking too much again.

Becca's POV

Maddy was going on about how well I did. I was trying to make her shut up, but I couldn't get her to. Nor could I get a word in edgewise about my mistakes. She wouldn't SHUT UP! Finally I snapped. "PLEASE STOP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Kyoya looked at me as if I was insane.

"She was just being kind and giving you praise." He growled.

"I don't want praise! I want a right and proper critique from someone who is not biased. Like you Kyoya. You could just examine it from a professional standpoint!"

He smiled,pushed up his glasses and chuckled. "It was a moving performance. You did very well."

Thank you." I said very uppity. Even if I had asked him to critique, I didn't want praise; I wanted to hear something bad. "There had to have been soething!"

"Not a thing" he smiled evilly.

"Becca-nii why do you think there always has to be something bad?" Maddy asked. She wasn't trying to sound whiny, I know this, but it was as close to whining as she would ever get. It annoyed me severly.

"Your tone was a little faulty at the end" Mori said after a few moments of silence. Maddy and Kyoya looked at him angrily as if all that they'd worked at had been ruined. I looked at him and smiled. He was someone I could respect and trust. He had also given me the critique I wanted.

"Thank you" I said emphaticly. I meant it this time. I felt that his one critique was worth two fold what their praise had been. His meant that he was paying attention through both pieces, enough to realize that my tone wasn't up to par.

The ride home was quiet. So quiet I wanted to scream. The silence is what kills me during tests. "no talking" UGH!. It's so annoying. I would do much better on tests if there was noise I find the silence the most distracting thing. When we were about halfway home, I started one of the stupidest songs known to man. Caramelldansen. I danced the dance and sang the song. Maddy, Emily, and Jaycherie all joined in and Kyoya and Mori laughed. When we got home we all (Maddy, Emily, Jaycherie and I) bade them goodnight and told them that we would see them tomorrow.

**ALRIGHT! It took me like three days to type this (but the first two I only typed five minutes…. *Shrugs*) anyway, you should look up caramelldansen if you don't know it. And again sorry if they're out of character….. KYOYA isn't my fault if he is. Maddy wrote his section. It's actually Becca typing. It took so long because I just got ungrounded…. Then grounded again so I'm sneaking on….. Hopefully the next one will come out sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi… I'm finally getting around to posting my new chapter! Starting high school and moving (again) was kinda stressful… plus at some point I misplaced my chapter! So now I have it and I am posting it! I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Ouran doesn't belong to me either! (Though I really wish it did!)**

We sat patiently as they got visitors passes. I was glad they could get in and see the school. Surprisingly enough Em hadn't made a big deal about the fact that I had been hanging out with the club. I guess I had written quite a lot about them in my letters. Oh well for whatever reason it was, she hadn't made a big deal.

"Alrighty girls. Here you go!" the lovely lady at the front desk said as she handed them each a neon purple visitors pass. I had never known there was neon purple, but there was no doubt in my mind now. Emily smiled and thanked her as she put on her pass. Jaycherie simply thanked her and walked over to us.

"So? What now?" Em asked as she jumped over to us and pulled Maddy and I off the bench. I straightened my uniform, picked my books up and headed off to class.

"We go to class obviously!" Maddy laughed "At lunch, if you guys want to, we can go to the cafeteria and eat there" she began to say.

"Not purchasing anything of course. I packed us lunches like I do every day. I made it kind of a make your own because **I'm** having miso soup. I have sandwich fixings for you guys." I finished. I was kind of hurt that she had suggested it, even though I knew what she meant. Harhui went and hate her lunch down there sometimes, and Maddy loved to eat with them, even though I was usually embarrassed at how the food I made seemed so plain, and that she would offer them some, and every time get rejected.

Class passed slowly, and as it was starting to cloud up I found my gaze drawn towards the window. Storms are my favorite weather as long as I don't get stuck outside in them. Finally it was lunchtime and we went down to the lunch room.

We went and sat at our usual table, which was with the host club. Maddy was cool about sitting there, and I'd asked Kyouya-senpai about it and he said it was fine, so I wasn't worried about it. I passed out the condiments to Maddy, Jaycherie, and Emily and sat down in my usual spot right next to Mori-senpai. Maddy sat next to Kyouya most of the time but sometimes the twins would bribe Haruhi to switch places with her so she would sit closer to them.

Em sat next to me and chattered at an incredible pace. Even I got lost, and I've done some insane chattering before. Finally Maddy looked at her funny and she shut up. The twins started telling jokes, trying to get a laugh, but I didn't really think the jokes were all that funny, I decided to tell my joke, which I thought was pretty funny.

"Okay I've got one. How do you get two piccolos to play in tune together?" I waited a moment and no one answered. "You fire one!" I expected at least a fake laugh as I had given Hikaru and Kaoru, but no one laughed.

It was an awkward silence; there was no getting around that, that and the fact that I laugh at anything. This is a fatal combination for me and my friends. I started chuckling. And then giggling, and then everyone, myself included was laughing uproariously. I had to admit that it was the most fun I'd had since I'd left the States.

All too soon the lunch bell rang. We exited the lunch room and promised to meet up at the club. Deep down inside of me I wanted to give Mori a hug, but I knew that not only would I never hear the end of it from Maddy and Em, I would only end up embarrassed. I guess Maddy could see that I had a crush, but I didn't think anyone else could, and I wanted to stay that way.

As we gathered our books after class it began to rain. And of course it couldn't be just a light rain that wasn't a big deal. No it **had** to be the kind that hurts to walk through. Too bad we'd brought our bike to school. We felt so awesome. We'd saved enough to buy a two seater bike and the four of us had ridden it here. We decided that I should lead and Em should ride in the back. Jaycherie sat on my handlebars and Maddy sat on Em's. I hadn't even realized it but riding to and from Emily's with my little sister on my handlebars would pay off!

Now our bike was going to be wet and that thought put me in a sour mood that and if it didn't stop soon I was going to have to ride home in this. I walked with them to the club brooding even though I knew I shouldn't. Maddy always said I looked ready to pulverize anyone who got in my way. But I was angry and couldn't stop thinking about it and everything else. I tried to think of happy things but I found that it only made me angrier as usual. Oh well, we were there by now and I braced myself to face rose petals.

"Welcome" they chorused. Emily looked excited and Jaycherie was doing the happy dance. I knew exactly who she was going to sit with. She had been talking about it on the way here. She was going to sit and eat cake with Hunny-senpai. I asked if she had brought money and she looked at me funny and shrugged it off. I had assumed she wanted to buy something to remember them by, but I wasn't certain. Emily was going to go with Maddy to the twins' area. I was kind of glad I would have some kinda-sorta alone time with Mori, but when I went over there, there were several other girls around him. It was a cosplay day so it didn't surprise me, but I was a little disappointed.

Apparently the theme today was movie characters. I laughed as I looked around. I actually changed my mind. It must have been Harry Potter day, although I couldn't tell who Hunny-senpai or Haruhi-senpai was. Kyouya appeared to be Harry, what with his glasses and all, even though he acted more like Draco. The twins were definitely obvious, they were the twins. Not hard to guess though. Tamaki appeared to be Draco, but he wouldn't ever be able that off. He was too nice. It appeared that Mori was supposed to be Sirius.

"Well darn, I forgot my robes at home!" I laughed as I sat down. Mori laughed along with me and asked who I would be. "Isn't it obvious? I would be Molly Weasly!"

"Isn't that the mother though?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, but I care as much as she does silly girl!" I laughed as I ripped open a chocolate frog package. "Where did you guys get these? I haven't seen them since the states! They always had them at the book store!" I asked excitedly. I had gotten yet another Rowena Ravenclaw card. (A/N they actually make them, I have like eight Rowena Ravenclaw cards somewhere)

"We got them from the manufacturer?" Kyouya order them online was what my brain said that meant.

"Oh okay!"

After everyone left, it was still raining and now I was just worried about getting home safely. I decided not to practice my duet with Maddy. Maddy had been practicing on her little electric keyboard every night so that we could show the club today, but the rain worried me and I wanted to make sure we got home safe. I heard Maddy and Kyouya talking about it and laughed quietly. Maddy almost never talked about the weather unless she was absolutely out of topics. I looked out of the windows again and felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped about a half a mile and turned to se Mori-senpai standing behind me.

"Oh hi senpai. I hadn't heard you come up! Are you worried about the rain?"

"Not really. Are you?"

How was I supposed to answer this without sounding like I was complaining? I most certainly did NOT want to sound whiny to him. "A little. We have to ride our bike home, and I'm kinda worried about how slick the roads are." There, I managed to not sound whiny.

"Would you like a ride home?" the question took me aback, but I instantly knew the answer,

"If you really don't mind, I really don't want to impose! Please don't feel that I was asking for a ride I really wasn't!" It all came out in a blur, but he understood.

"It isn't a problem. I offered" He smiled a little. I couldn't hold the hug back this time. I leaned a little and took a step towards him and hugged for all the hugs I'd held back. I knew that it was stupid and reckless, but I had to.

Just as I was about to step back I felt his arms around me. I breathed in deeply; just happy he was hugging back. A moment later I decided that if I didn't step away the moment would never happen again. I knew that they were staring. I also knew at this point I didn't care. It didn't matter to me that I could lose as much from that one moment of joy. I also realized that I didn't care what others thought I wanted to be with him, forever in his arms.

When he got home, the mail was there and I flicked through it. It wasn't much and I didn't care about most of it. Three letters for Maddy, two junk mail and one for me. I decided that I would read it later after everyone else had gone to bed.

"Okay what was that today Becca?" Maddy inquired as I began to make supper.

"It was a hug. I thought you would know what that is! I man jeez my arms got stretched to 1400 miles long!" I teased her. She had gone to Oregon before we came here and I had decided that my arms were long enough to reach her.

She laughed but continued to press me about it "Yeah, but was it like a brother/sister hug, or a best-friends hug or I- wish-I-could-tell-you-how-I-feel-and-I-hope-you-get-it-from-this-hug hug?"

"It was a hug!" I sighed, exasperated. "Just a hug! But….. I do like him… as most definitely more than a friend" I said, developing a blush as I did whenever I talked about a crush.

"Oooooh! I called it! Emily, I was right pay up!"

"What!" I yelled "There will be no bets paced or exchanged under this roof! Not now, not ever! Now tell me exactly what was bet!"

"Emily bet he was asking you out, you'd said no and it was an I'm-sorry hug. I said yeah right and bet it was an I-like-you-but-I'm-too-scared-to-say-it hug. And I was right HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I sighed. "Okay guys no more bet pacing okay?"

"After I collect my winnings I swear I won't ever again okay?" Maddy squealed "So are you going to tell him?" she asked as she pocked her new money "Or will your loving, caring 'sister' have to intervene and tell Kyouya and he tells him?" She gave me her signature 'do it or die' look. It isn't like I could tell her no.

"I'm not sure I want him to know. I really like him and all but I don't want to ruin things between us. No matter what I value keeping our friendship safe over putting my feelings out there. Don't tell okay? If he is going to find out it's going to be from me rather than anyone else. By the way, is it obvious?"

"No, I knew it because I can practically read your mind because we're close enough to be twins. Obviously Emily and Jaycherie didn't pick up on it. Don't worry so much Becca-chan! He wouldn't have hugged back if he didn't feel something."

**Mori's POV**

She hugged me. And I hugged her back. What does this mean for me? What if she doesn't mean what I think it means? I'll ask Mitskuni when I get home.

"Takashi! What's wrong?" Mitskuni answered.

"I need to talk to you. It's really important. It's about today."

"Alright what is it? Did I miss something?"

"No. It's about the hug. I don't know what it meant. What do I do tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure Taka. You should ask Tamaki-kun. He has lots of experience with girls. I'm sorry!"

"Alright. Talk to you later Mitskuni."

"Bye Taka!"

I was left no better off than I was before, if not more confused. Tamaki would be a hassle to deal with and I wasn't sure if I was up to talking to him right now. I decided to get my homework done first, and then call him.

When I finally got around to calling him I waited patiently as the phone rang. Once, twice, three times. I wasn't sure if I was really this desperate to find out what the hug had meant. Just then he answered.

"Hello? Who is calling?" He answered.

"It's me Tamaki. Can I talk to you?"

"Oh hello senpai. What do you need to talk about?"

"The hug," I responded, almost nervous to hear what he had to say.

"Oh. What about the hug?"

I sighed. "What it meant. What do you think it means?"

"Oh!" he replied, sounding like an idiot "Do you think, maybe, she is attracted to you? I know it sounds farfetched but I think that it is a possibility."

"Oh. Thank you Tamaki. I need to go now, I'm sorry but I'll talk to you later." I responded, shocked. Could she really like me? I figured that we were just friends.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow senpai."

"Good bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

**Becca's POV**

My cell phone was ringing, but I didn't have any hands to answer it with. So I got some surrogate hands. "Jaycherie! Will you come answer my phone and find out who it is?"

"Sure Becca" she said as she grabbed the phone. "Hello. Becca's phone, Jaycherie speaking. May I ask who is calling?" She nodded her head as whomever was on the other side of the call was speaking. "Alright I'll get Maddy." I heard Maddy and instantly called for her. She walked into the room laughing.

"Yeah Becca?"

"Phone" was all I said. Jaycherie handed her the phone and went back out to the living room to play Monopoly with Emily. After I finished the dishes I was going to go out there and whoop their rear ends at scrabble. I would then send them to bed and finish the days cleaning and read the letter.

I finished and went over to Maddy. She was still on the phone so I motioned to wrap it up. She laughed and said that I said hi and that she had to get off my phone. "Your cover has been blown Becca." She said after she had hung up.

"What? Which cover?" I asked as I took out Scrabble. "I have several that could be blown."

"Your major crush." She said. I nearly dropped the game. I recovered and put on my 'cool' face.

"You're lying. You said it yourself that it wasn't obvious! How could it go from totally not obvious to covers been blown?"

"I'm not lying. Mori-senpai was thinking about the hug, called Hunny-senpai, he said he didn't know and to call Tamaki-senpai. He called Tamaki and he suggested that you might have a crush….."

My phone went off again and I grabbed it. "Moshi moshi" I answered immediately.

"English please Becca" Snowy said. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to talk to her right now but we hadn't talked since before Em and Jaycherie came.

"Whoops I didn't look at the caller ID sorry!"

"So what was it that you were going to tell me last time? You never finished telling me!"

"Oh yeah. I've made a ton of friends…. and I have a major crush! He's three years older than me, but he's super nice!"

"OOOH! Becca! You has a cruuu-uuush! Hahahahahah! You better send pictures! I gotta go, long distance charges and all buh byes!"

"Bye!" I said, even though she had already hung up. I knew she wouldn't really care, but I guess that I should be used to it by now. She's never really cared. Oh well just gotta move on! I did exactly what I thought I would in Scrabble. I completely whooped them. I used words they'd never even heard before. Best word in my game and the longest word on the board, was actually the fear of long words. It's also one of the most ironic words I know. . Ah how I love Scrabble.

After they went to get ready I sat down by our lamp and took the letter. It was from my friend Katelyn. I hadn't really mailed her a lot of letters, but she had our address obviously. And she had copied it quite well from my letter! I opened it carefully so as to preserve the envelope. I pulled out the letter and read it quickly.

"MADDY! Get in her oh my Goddess! Come here!" I shouted. She ran into the room looking around to see what caused my distress. She saw the letter and then my face. She relaxed when she saw it was a happy face rather than a frightened or upset one.

"What is it? What happened? Who is that letter from?"

"Katelyn! She's moving to Japan and going to Ouran on a partial scholarship! This coming semester! I can't believe she's coming!" I squealed. She was one of my best friends and she'd been there when no one else could be. I appreciated that and couldn't wait to see her.

"No way! You're joking!"

"Nope! She's totally stoked to be coming and found out that her whole family would be moving here. Her brother is coming too! He'll be in the third year! Oh wow can't believe it!" I shouted. The cleaning went undone because I decided to get to bed early so that I could call her and talk to her late the next night.

The next day Maddy waited with Emily and Jaycherie to get their visitors passes. I was too nervous to be there and waiting. I needed to speak to Mori, but I wouldn't get to until club which was so far away! Good gracious I don't think that I could ever be more nervous!

School passed slowly at times, but quickly at others. Finally it was time to go to the club. We giggled and chattered like excited, well, schoolgirls. Maddy and I were going to our duet today and it was going to be great! We opened the door and were showered with rose petals.

"Welcome" they chorused as always.

**Having it being longer than most chapters makes up for the wait right? I promise that I will try to have the next one up sooner!**


End file.
